


The Anime Experience

by ShamanicShaymin



Series: Shaymin's Drabble Garden [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime Spoilers, F/F, Fangirls, Ficlet, Post-True Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Scaly Lesbians Being Otakus, Spoilers to the ending of Revolutionary Girl Utena, Undertale Shipping Pride Month 2016, technically Alphys is bi but you know what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Undyne finishes watching the anime about "flowery swordswomen" with Alphys.





	The Anime Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This was a part of a series of ficlets I wrote for Undertale Shipping Pride Month last year. Alas, I got distracted and never finished the challenge, but I didn't want these ficlets to rot alone in tumblr's void, so I decided to upload them here as well.
> 
> This ficlet is basically an excuse to have Undyne and Alphys fangirl over Revolutionary Girl Utena. :P

“...What happened?”  
  
Undyne stared incredulously at the screen, her jaw slack and her fists untightened. Alphys sat beside her on the couch, accompanied only by an empty popcorn bowl.

“Utena made it, right?” Undyne asked. “She wasn't crushed by all those swords, right? She _must_ have become a prince! The greatest hero Ohtori Academy has ever seen! She can't be forgotten!”  
“She isn't.” said Alphys. “A-Anthy said it herself! She—She is out there! A-A-And she's going to find her!”  
“Of course she will! Nothing will stop them now!” Undyne cried. “...Do they really get together?”  
“There's official art of them r-right here!” Alphys tapped a button on her cell phone. Undyne peered over her shoulder; the tiny screen beheld a young woman in a pink dress jumping into her lover's arms with tears of joy.  
  
“I knew it!” Undyne exclaimed. “It's totally canon!”  
“I take it you l-liked the show, then?”  
“It was AWESOME!” Undyne cheered, then her expression became thoughtful. “I mean, wow... deep stuff. I still don't get a lot of the stuff going on, but I'm glad Utena and Anthy get to be happy. I want to be strong like them too!”  
“Y-You're already strong, Undyne.” Alphys blushed. “Utena a-and Anthy... th-they have each other. Th-The k-kind of hero I-I want... is you.”  
“Awww, Alphys! C'mere you!” Undyne scooped Alphys into the air and caught her, nuzzling her forehead and kissing her when she landed. Abashed but delighted, the scientist giggled and returned the fish warrior's affections.  
  
“So... all that's left is the movie.” Undyne said when they settled down. “What's that like?”  
“Oh Undyne... you have _no_ idea.” Alphys replied with a mischievous buck-toothed grin. “We'll have to invite Papyrus to w-watch it with us. You two are going to be in for a... _wild ride._ ”

 


End file.
